A New Princess
by Princess Athelia
Summary: * CHAPTER 3 IS UP! ^_^*I put pG 13 bacause i wasn't sure... well this is about diamond kidnapping serena! she because part of the nega moon family after learning to trust diamond! and its basicly about how she turns on her friends! so R
1. A New Princess

Plot- Serena is kidnapped by diamond. What strange happenings will happen to her know? Hay its me again this is the story I mentioned in my bio Please please tell me what you think. DISCLAIMER: I do not own sailor moon and I did barrow one idea from Chocobo Yana who has no clue who I am! But I couldn't have don it with out him/her (I'm not sure. but I'm supposing it's a girl?) anyways and review pwease! That's it Ashley signing out with lots of luv!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The scout-napping  
  
  
  
  
  
A young girl of about 17 walked into the lovely park. She wore black jeans and pink belly shirt that had hang of flowy see through sleeves. Actually the whole shirt was see through except the part of her chest. Her bust size was reasonably normal, thank goodness. She had golden hair that was tied up in buns on either side of her head. From the buns hung two very long pony tales. Her beautiful blue eyes glittered with excitement. Her thin lips glossined in the moonlight from her cherry lip-gloss. With every one of her bouncy steps she hummed a toon. Yes, she was defiantly excited about something.  
  
That something was the fact that it was her 9-month anniversary with her boyfriend Darien. They were supposed to meet at there special bench were they shared there first kiss. She walked to the bench and sat down, starring aimlessly at the pond that was in front of her. Around the glissining pond were beautiful wild flowers and cherry blossom trees. Her heart leapt with joy when she thought of her first kiss. Hay where was Darien anyways? He should be here buy know. There was defiantly something up. Then she heard her communicator beep. She clicked the small button on the side of it saying, " Hello?" she asked. On the other end of it she heard the voice of an angry Ray.  
  
"SERENA! Where are you we are in the middle of a major fight! We can't destroy it without you!" she yelled. Good old ray with her shiny black hair and purple eyes. She should know where Serena was at because she new every thing!  
  
Serena frowned, "today is mine and Darien's 9 month anniversary!" Serena said hastily, " But he isn't her! He should be here!" Serena got her pouty face out of her special pocket. (Its invisible!) Then she saw the annoyed look that Ray was wearing.  
  
"That's because he is here fighting! Would you get over here already! Oh Venus!! Sere I got to go! Get down here!" So Serena got her point and made a way to the place were Ray was transmitting her message. She felt so stupid she thought that if she had been smarter she would have known or sensed the monster. It sounded so urgent and here she is sitting on a bench watching the sunset. God she needs common sense! She rolled her eyes and just then her transmitter started to beep again. Still running she clicked it on, "What?" she huffed. This time it was her look alike mina!  
  
"SERENA! Turn around! Go the other way! Don't come to us!" Mina shouted more urgently then Ray, if that's even possible! Then the screen cut in half and Ami was on she said, "Serena, you must turn around!" Serena was confused but it was 2 agents one so she turned and ran the other way. Then she huffed, "Why?"  
  
"No time," then Ami's side of the watch blurred out with a painful scream. Mina had a worried face and said," Ami! Serena what ever you do don't come here! I'm serious. Tuxedo mask is coming for you!" then she bleeped out. Serena was so confused but she desired to hide. So she did, and suddenly got a horrible feeling. This must have to do with that freak Diamond! She grimaced and scooted back as someone walked by. She exhaled as the person passed.  
  
Then she thought how cowardly she was acting and thought she wanted to show she wasn't a baby and could stand up for herself! So she came out of her hiding spot ready for any problems that might face her. But the street was completely empty! She huffed and started to walk gloomily down the street she felt so left out. it was her anniversary! He was supposed to be with her. And they didn't want her help. she had to fend on her own, with nobody. Some great day! She felt two hands grab her from behind. " Darien?" She asked.  
  
There was no response. She began to tremble. This was different from Darien's hugs. But Mina did say that Darien was on his way. then she saw wisps of blond hair that was so blond it looked white. She new who it was. Struggling to get free she saw a bit of fire zoom past her face and screamed backing into him then pulling away then there was fire a gain and she pulled down. She was scarred for her life.  
  
Then she saw him, flying through the buildings like a god on a cloud. (Ummmm. ok ^_^U) She got starry eyed. Then she saw Ray and a fireball aiming for her face. She backed up and down "Who are you a aiming for Ray!!!!!!!!!!!!" She wined. Then Serena felt herself being pulled backwards, "Let me go!"  
  
"I'm sorry for the pushy attitude princess but I'm in a hurry!" he said politely. At lest he had manners. She starred in her beloved's eyes of anger and sadness. What would she do without him? She would be lost without him. Fireballs shot from every direction, under all the pressure and "excitement" Serena fainted, letting one tear roll down for her Darien.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*At the negafort*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Serena opened her eyes to see herself in a large beautiful room. She was lying on the bed in the center of the room. She saw a statue of herself in the corner of the room, and a statue of Diamond in the other. She looked puzzled and confused. " Where am I?" She asked the air.  
  
"Oh, I see you're awake!" Diamond said walking out of the shadows like any good bad guy. He had his sexy white hair and blue eyes. They looked so happy to see her though. He wore a blue and white outfit with bits of purple on it. He walked to her smiling. He handed her a white rose, " for you princess," he said. She was disgusted. She jumped up and about to tell him off when she saw her clothing. She wasn't wearing her street cloths but a white dress with beautiful blue sparkles at the bottom her hair was more graceful then usual with a few diamonds and gold sprinkled through her hair. In her buns were diamonds. And she was so stunning, she got a disgusted look on her face, "You pervert! You changed my cloths! How dare you! You're going to pay for that!" She said.  
  
"I assure you my lady it is not like that." He said blushing. He snapped his fingers putting her back in her school clothing, to her street cloths, to her moon dress, to her sailor outfit, and then back to her new beautiful dress. She blinked and frowned at him.  
  
"Why am I here?" She asked folding her arms and making a face that said if- you-don't-tell-me-I'm-going-to-scream! He smiled at her; his smile was so caring and perfect. (n_n*) Sure he was gorges but what did that change?  
  
Diamond didn't answer but merely said, " You have full rang on the castle. The only places you can't go are the locked doors." He took out a crystal map with moving dots. He tossed it too her and she clumsily caught it. She starred at it confused. " This is a map of the castle. The black rooms are the ones that are locked. And my only plea is that when you go into this room please knock." She knew which room it was so being polite and not really wanting to see anything she agreed.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me? All I wanted to do today is be with Darien! It's our 9-month anniversary! I. I just wanted to spend time with him! And you, YOU, have to come and ruin my special day. I just." Serena cupped her head with her hands and tried not to cry in front of the enemy, " I hate you!" she said and lunged onto her bed and cried softly. She peeked at him, "Why today?" She ended.  
  
His face was so guilty. She almost felt sorry for him but wouldn't allow herself too. "Dinner is at 9:00. You don't have to come if you don't want to." he exited the room she grabbed a china plate from the shelves next to her bed side table and through it at the door. Then fell on her knees. What would she do. what would she do?  
  
As the minutes pasted by Serena found herself becoming hungry, 5 minutes to dinner. she supposed it would be alright. just to eat, she didn't have to talk. So she got up and started on her way to the dinning room, using her map of course. She sighed happily when she found it. She cautiously sat down in the chair on the right hand of Diamond being very quiet of course. She picked up her fork and began to eat her salad. Diamond hadn't even seen her.  
  
She merely ate not really wanting any conversation. Then Diamond saw her sitting there eating her salad. His eyes enlarged then softened. He had to think of something to talk about then it struck him, " I'm sorry," he said kindly. Now it was Serena's turn to bulge. She starred at him confused as to why a big bad like Diamond could be so kind. She looked in his eyes his deep baby blue eyes. Maybe there was more there then she thought. (Maybe there was something there that wasn't there before. you know beauty and the beast! -_-u never minds.) She smiled at him. And it was a genuine smile. No funny business.  
  
"How can you. be so kind, after all that stuff I said." Serena said with puzzlement. What was with him? He laughed at her. She was in for a whole new world, (A whole New World! A Dazzling place for you and me.you know Aladdin.ok ok ill stop now:P) and she knew it. She couldn't think what it was that puzzled her so, but there was something. This man was a true gentle man.  
  
"Serena, I would never do anything to hurt you. I apologize; I just couldn't stand. not being your friend. Forgive me?" He asked with the most apologetic face Serena had ever seen. Serena smiled again.  
  
"You are forgiven." She said. He smiled his perfect smile. He had Serena as a friend but that's not all her wanted her as. but that would take a lot of effort. She was just so beautiful to him. She glowed wild colors in a world of gray. She was the sunflower in winter, Odd.but beautiful. He starred in her sparkling midnight blue eyes. They spent the evening laughing and joking. *~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*Back on Earth*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
  
  
"Ami, you have to find a way to get her back!" Darien scolded. He couldn't get over the fact that, that pervert had his Serena. He wanted more then anything in the world to kill him, and next time he gets a chance he will. He ran a hand through his hair.  
  
Rini came out in her cute little nightgown, with a small bunny in her left hand and she was rubbing her eye with the other hand, "Daddy, what's going on?" She asked walking up to him. Ami looked away from her with a glint of guilt for not being able to help out cause she got blasted. Darien smiled at her trying not to show his real emotions, "Nothing." he said.  
  
Darien went and put her back in bed, " I'm going to go for a walk," he said putting his hands behind his head and walking out the door. As he walked and pondered and walked he saw there bench and sat down and looked at the beautiful seen. Yah that's the perfectest view, if only Serena were in it. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*The Negafort*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
It was about 12:00 pm and Serena was lying in her bed starring at the ceiling. She spread her covers out making them look neat and tidy. She was wearing an almost see through dress, the only parts that weren't see through were the privet parts, very clivegy. Her hair was down cause its kind of uncomfortable to sleep with 2 buns in your hair. on her feet were adorable slippers with tiny diamonds. She was not tired at all so she decided to stare at the white dot that was Diamond. He was in his room, and hadn't moved a foot the whole time he had been there. She thought about Diamond, and Darien. And she couldn't figure out who was the better.  
  
This has never happened to her, she has always chosen Darien over any other. But know Darien had competition. Who would think; Diamond, the bad guy, was Darien's competition! This would never be expected in a million years. But Diamond was so charming. She stood up from her bed, walking over to her door and placing her hand on the knob, debating whether to turn it or not. And she did.  
  
  
  
She walked down the hallway, following the map and still watching Diamonds room, to be cassias. She found herself in front of his door and wondered whether to turn the knob again. And again, she did turn it. Walking in she saw that his room was no big whoop. She thought it would be all 30th century or something. but it was normal, like Darien's almost! Except more peaceful, and not so perfect. It looked like it was lived in. Then she saw something she wouldn't think she would see, a picture of herself. She was wearing her moon dress and sitting on a bench. Wow, he must have a heart, she said. She placed her map on his dresser and moved to the picture.  
  
Then she saw him lying asleep, he was so peaceful and refreshing looking. Smiling she stroked his hair, if only he wasn't evil. she thought. She wanted to kiss him, but she refused to, she wouldn't disgrace herself like that! She turned back to the picture and placed it back down on the bedside table.  
  
"Do you often enjoy looking at pictures of yourself, princess?" A voice said. She blushed, he was awake. oh no, would he kill her? No he cared too much. right?"  
  
"Ummm. I was looking for the bathroom, and I came in and saw the picture of me so I thought. and then I. wanted to look at it cause it is such a beautiful picture, and. and." Diamond smiled and sat up, and Serena blushed cause he wasn't wearing a shirt. Oh he had a six-pack, nice, she thought. "You were snooping, weren't you?" He asked laughing. She shook her head, no, very quickly then he added, " Your room is on the other side of this wing, and isn't that your map on my dresser?" Serena blushed and smiled scratching the side of her face, "Oh! There's that dratted thing, no wonder I couldn't find the bathroom!" Diamond summoned a chair for Serena to sit down. She hesitated then sat down, trying not to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Diamond?" She asked sincerely.  
  
"Yes?" He asked just starring at her. She smiled at him and smiled. "Why aren't you a bad guy?" She asked like a child questioning the parts of a car. She slightly tilted her head to the side and blinked.  
  
"I am a bad guy!" He said smiling and placed his hand on his chest. "I am a bad guy!" he reassured himself. Serena giggled.  
  
"But your castle. its so beautiful. And in bad guys castles, it's stinky and dirty and covered in bad guys! And there are dead body's everywhere!" She proclaimed, " and," She said putting her finger up (not middle) and saying matter of factually, "They're all ugly and talk very deep." He opened his mouth shock like and closed his eyes.  
  
"Is this better for you?" He asked imitating Frankenstein. He put his hands out and frowned very deeply adding a grunt at the end of his sentence. Serena giggled at his evilness, "Hay your not supposed to laugh!" Diamond proclaimed returning to his almost perfect self. He snapped his finger and made Serena's chair tilt back a few inches. She was a half a foot away from the ground her hair lying all over her chair and the shiny floor.  
  
"Ahhh! Diamond stop! NO!" She cried like a damsel in distress. He laughed and without touching the chair pulled her back up to her normal stance. She playfully hit him in the left arm and he winced. She frowned and poked the spot a few times. He smacked her hand away defensively.  
  
"Diamond. What happened?" She asked leaning forward worriedly. Diamond stared at her confused and worried eyes. Was she worried about him? He turned his head away and replied  
  
"Its nothing. I'm fine." He said to her not looking in her eyes. Serena frowned at him. She hit his arm lightly and he winced in pain. She sat down beside him on his bed and grabbed his arm. He looked at her shocked then his eyes softened. She gasped at the arm he had been hiding from him the entire time.  
  
It was red and scorched. It took up almost his whole upper arm. How could she have missed this before? Then she remembered Ray's fireballs. There's what happened. Ray had hit him with one. She starred into his eyes and slowly she leaned in to kiss him then she pulled back she leaned forward again and retreated. Finally she looked down tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. this is all my fault!" Serena flung her self at the door and darted out.  
  
As she ran she thought about how close she was to kissing him, then his wound, finally she thought about Ray and Darien's fetal attempt to save her, and then she thought about Diamond again. Why had all this crazy stuff happened to her! If only she wasn't the moon princess then maybe she could have a normal life. away from al this. Sure it had its ups. but the downs outwait the ups by a lot.  
  
Finally she noticed that she didn't know were she was. She looked around her worriedly; she left the map in the room. She turned around quickly to see that there were 3 hallways. Then she remembered at dinner that Diamond said if she ever needed anything, just call him and he'll be there. But she just totally humiliated herself in from of him.  
  
She fell to the floor in sobs. She was lost, scared, and confused. All she wanted to do was go to sleep! Which is what she should have done in the first place! She hugged herself and cried silently whether to call or not. Then she heard something in the shadows. She gasped and scooted to a wall. Then she heard it laugh. "Oh dear Serenity. are you lost." it said evilly. Serena couldn't take it anymore she full out cried for help.  
  
"Diamond!" She cried tears streaming from her face. As she huddled in the corner as the voice was inclosing on her. " Diamond!" She cried again her voice broken up in tears. There was a Flash of purple and white and before her stood Diamond. He snapped his finger and the room lit up. Before him looked a pissed green haired woman. She had a black crescent moon on her forehead like Diamonds. But her eyes didn't hold half as much understanding. In fact they were cold and evil. "Emerald. what are you doing!" He scolded to the woman.  
  
She puffed and walked through the middle hallway. He walked over the huddled up Serena in the corner of the room and picked her up. She didn't struggled agents him or even try to get loose she just through her arms around him and cried. "Oh Diamond. I was so scared. I was so scared!" She whispered through falling tears.  
  
Diamond starred at her shocked. He had never felt such. gratitude from anyone in his whole life. He stroked her hair and soothed her. He carried her to her room and laid her on the bed. He kissed her forehead and turned to leave the room. As soon as he made it to the door he was stopped by Serena's voice, " NO!" She cried darting up, "Please, don't leave me." She cried. He blushed but walked over to her.  
  
"What do you want me to do princess Serenity?" He asked her tenderly. She inhaled closed her eyes and finally said, " Protect me, please." She said scooting over to make room for him. He blushed but did as he was told. He lay down on the comfy bed and Serena snuggled into his chest and he rapped his arms around her protectively. This had been some day. They both fell asleep eventually. *************** **************** **************** ************** ************** *  
  
The next morning Serena woke up and to her relief Diamond was still there. She exhaled and snuggled into his chest. She looked at his adorable face that sadly was corrupted by that evil black mark on his forehead. She leaned in to him much like the night before but she didn't retreat. She pressed her lips with his for a few seconds then pulled away thinking about Darien.  
  
At that moment she promised herself she would never cry again at that very moment. For Diamonds sake and for the others. She had to grow up. She wanted to learn how to be a real princess. He opened his blue eyes and looked into hers. She smiled at him and rapped him a huge hug. He blushed but hugged her back smiling. "Teach me." She said silently.  
  
He looked at her. "About what?" he asked. She giggled at him and she kissed him. At first he was shocked but he fell into the kiss and kissed her back. "That was for saving me! I just couldn't help myself." She breathed then She added, " I want to be a real princess! I wanna know how to fight, sing, dance, ice-skate, and use the correct forks and spoons. How to dress properly, make good decisions, I wanna learn about flowers and trees. And I want to learn about you!" She said to him marking it all off on her fingers. Diamond laughed at her.  
  
"Oh. your just like Darien. never mind then. just forget about it." Diamonds amused face went strait.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm just so amused with your eagerness! I'm very pleased you want to learn about your heritage." He said to her close to her face like it was a special secret. " And what do you mean just like Darien?! Ha! I don't think so." He said happily to her, he hadn't been this happy in. he had never been this happy in his life!  
  
"Well he always says, when I want to try new things, Serena I love you the way you are and you don't need to change." She said sitting up and crossing her arms. Diamond frowned at this.  
  
"I do love you the way you are. You don't need to-" he was cut off.  
  
"You love me," she asked innocently.  
  
"Yes I do. With all the heart I have." He said to her and touched her face tenderly. She smiled at him. Last night something had changed between them. When he held her, and rescued her she felt she could trust in him. She felt safe. "As I was saying you don't need to change. But if that's what you want to do, then I'm behind you 1000%" He said smiling at her. , " Hay if you want I'll even get in front of you!" He said standing up and stretching. Serena giggled and stud up next to him while coming her hair. Diamond smiled at her cuteness.  
  
"How do you want your hair?" he asked her. She pondered for a moment then she finally said, " I want something new. I'll just leave it down till I decide on something else." She said running the comb through her hair some more. Diamond snapped his fingers and her face was smooth as silk.  
  
"What would you like to wear?" he asked her fingers ready to snap. She rubbed her hand on her chin  
  
"What ever you'd like, but make it white, or pink." She said winking at him. Know Diamond pondered he rubbed his chin. He snapped his fingers and Serena was in a long flowing white dress, much like her moon dress but on the top it didn't have the rings of the moon, it had sleeves that hung of the shoulders that opened up to wide sleeves. She also wore a choker that had rows of diamonds hanging down from it.  
  
In her hair were beautiful diamonds that only were at the bottom. She smiled at diamond gratefully, " It's a great choice." He smiled at her. He offered his arm, which she took happily. As they walked down the hallway. "Serena, during breakfast the whole group gets together. The woman from last night will be there, she is my sister. And my brother Sapphire will be there as well. The sisters 4 will be there too. Don't worry though cause you can sit beside my brother and me. He's got a lot of walls around him but he's a really good/ bad guy." He explained to her. She quivered but sucked it up and nodded.  
  
They finally made it in the hall and sat at the end of the table. The man next to her looked very much like Darien. "Darien?" She asked gasping. The table chuckled. "Don't worry Princess Serenity. My name is Sapphire. Its very nice to meet you." He extended his hand for her, which she shook.  
  
  
  
The green haired woman from the night before smiled at her, " Hello princess Serenity, I'm very sorry about last night. I thought that you were you know still an enemy. I'm Emerald, Oh and Diamond the girls have gone to earth to got shopping. need I say more." She said. She put out a hand for Serena to shake. Serena looked at her smile and warm eyes and discovered that this was an ally but just to be sure she looked for Diamonds approval. " He nodded to her smiling so she shook her hand happily.  
  
"Hay Sapphire, would you mind if I just sat by Emerald, is that ok Diamond." Diamond smiled at her and Sapphire nodded his head. She smiled and sat down next to Emerald on Diamonds left, " So Emerald, are you any good at ice skating?" She asked her. Emerald smiled at her.  
  
"Actually, I've won 3 championships! What about you?" She asked focusing her attention on the Princess.  
  
" I can't even balance on the ice but it is one of my goals to learn how to skate. I want to fill in my princess role of life. I'm done being a little girl. I want to dance as well. And swim and fight and, " She frowned at the dinner table, " Learn which fork goes to which food!" She said. Emerald giggled with her and began to explain all the things to her. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~* Later on  
  
  
  
"Ok Diamond, I'm ready!" Serena said in a fencing outfit. She was white and Diamond was black. They had already gone over the basics. Serena new that which ever way he went to just fallow his motions and first just to use the sowed as a shield. He had shown her how to stand and the proper way to move the sowed.  
  
Diamond lunged at her and she blocked him, he tried a few shots and she blocked them. " Very good! Know were ganna speed things up a bit, ok." Serena nodded, they went at a very fast pace for about a half an hour. Serena got hit about 5 times but she was doing well for a beginner. "Wow, Serena I am very proud of you, your doing very well lets go for an other half hour and I'll take you somewhere special. Serena smiled saluted and they went on.  
  
That half hour Serena only missed like 3! "That's it Princess Serenity! You've done very well for your first lesson! I'm very proud of you!" he said pulling of his helmet! Serena hugged him making him fall down. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She exclaimed. She had learned some dancing today from Emerald earlier that day, and which forks to use. She also learned how to aim from one of the sisters. Her and Sapphire had played some chess! Which she had just learned and another one of the sisters taught Serena about the moon kingdom, and how the nega verse came to be. Serena kissed him and they stood up. "Serena, I want to show you something," he said  
  
They walked for about 10 minutes. Serena found herself looking at two double doors in front of her. Diamond through them open and Serena starred at the beautiful view, " This is for you." Diamond said motioning out word.  
  
In front of Serena were beautiful Sakura Trees, and roses, and dandelions, and more roses of all colors, white, pink, blue, purple, green, yellow, and of curse red. The path way was stone and to the side were stepping-stones that went across a large lake with a flowing waterfall. Tears welled up in her eyes but she remembered her promise. " I-I don't know what to say.it's beautiful! Oh Diamond!" She lunged herself onto him with a huge hug. He laughed at her, and she giggled." I love it!" She added excitedly. She grabbed his hand and pilled him over the stepping-stones to the other side.  
  
She smelled the beautiful flowers and chased the butterflies. Diamond sat down on a bench and Serena joined him she snuggled into him and smiled at him. " Thank you. for everything. I just don't get how you can be a bad guy, well I do but your so. perfect!" she said to him.  
  
"This garden has secrets. one I have found is that at night time the yellow flowers turn gold and sparkle beautifully, the second one is that the Sakura trees are in bloom the whole year. And at a certain time of the day, when you look into the lake you can see what you desire most." He said. She smiled at him and fell asleep on his shoulder. He smiled at her peaceful state, he picked her up and moved to the ground and laid down letting Serena lay on him. This was the life he had always dreamed of.  
  
************************* 2 Months later *****************************  
  
  
  
Serena and Diamond were sparing in the training ground. Diamond of curse was winning but Serena was defiantly catching up with him. Serena had gained a nega moon symbol on her forehead like the rest of her new family but she did miss he old family. Serena had learned all about the garden the Diamond had given her and about the negamoon castle. Her and Emerald had become best friends. She just learned how to spin on the ice. Emerald said that she wouldn't let her onto the ice until she had learned a lot about dancing.  
  
She was really good at chess, and archery. Those were here strong points. She just started to learn hand-to-hand combat with one of the sisters. She's really good with a punch bag! Diamond refused to do it, at least not until she learned how to fight a little. She began to gain the powers of the negamoon. She could transport and stuff, but she only did that when she had too. she couldn't snap yet but she would get that one-day. She was debating on learning how to cook and stuff. Her walk had improved greatly and her sense in style had changed. She always had her hair down and slinkiness had slinked its way to her.  
  
Serena desperately wanted a pet. She new earth was ok, because Diamond had given her glances before. Serena and Diamond had shared something very "special" if you know what I mean. Serena loved him very much. Serena was Princess and Queen material. Everyone on the Negamoon new it. "Come on Bunny, let's go get some dinner." Diamond said. He had given Serena the nickname of bunny; all of the other negamoon residential called her it too. She liked it very much. Serena smiled and nodded. Diamond snapped and they where out of their work out outfits, and in there usual stuff.  
  
Serena wore a pink slinky outfit that had a bunch of straps that went diagonally on her solders. From the thighs down it was pretty and flowing, like neo-Queen Serenity's dress. Serena entwined her arm in Diamonds. They made there was to the dining hall, once they were there they sat down. Serena sat down next to Emerald and Diamond sat at the end of the table with Sapphire on his left. The 4 sisters ate somewhere else.  
  
Just before dessert came Diamond swallowed the air around him and got on one knee before Serena. Emerald smiled very pleased (beamed) and Sapphire sighed romantically. The 4 sisters came in quietly and sat down to watch. " My dear Princess Serenity. you have taken my life and made me happier then I have ever been in my life, you have given me the spirit to be a better person then I ever thought I could be. You make friends with everyone you meet, even your enemy's, and are always smiling. When you walk into a room it glows. And I was well. kind of wondering," he pulled something out of his pocket.  
  
It was a small gray box that was soft. Serena opened the box and saw a ring. Serena's eyes welled up. She didn't know if she could keep her promise from when she first moved in. She starred into his blue eyes, hopingly. "Would you." He was cut off.  
  
"Wait, something's wrong with the camera!" Cassia, the second to youngest sister said. She's the one that wore blue. She's also the one that taught Serena Archery. She examined it for a few seconds then put it back in front of her face so she could see the little screen. All woman glared at her, they all had tears in there eyes. She thumbed up and they continued.  
  
He inhaled deeply and said, " What I'm trying to say to you is. I love you. Will you be my Queen?" He asked, Serena Dropped the box and lunged herself into Diamond. "YES!! Oh Diamond! I love you too!" She couldn't help herself she had cried, for the first time in 2 months. She was on the floor on her knees and she kissed him. Then she found the ring and slid it onto her finger.  
  
It was beautiful; it had about 25 diamonds on it with a golden band. The diamonds were in a shape of a crescent moon with little harts in it. She hugged Diamond again as she cried. Everyone was cheering and yelling happily. Sapphire kissed Serena on the cheek and hugged her and then hugged diamond. Emerald Hugged Serena to death almost. Then she Hugged Diamond. Serena kissed him again with so much joy. "And as a wedding gift, you and emerald may go to earth. for a day, if you go any longer, you might not have a chance to come back for a long time. with your powers in the growth stage, that's why Emerald is coming with you, so that if anything happens then she can bring you back, I'm not saying you cant take care of your self, you are very capable of that! And every one who has been helping brings our girl up to a princess. Oh I don't know if I can go a day without seeing your smile." He said love immobilizing his eyes. He stroked her face and she smiled at him with more love then she ever had for Darien.  
  
" Thank you so much Diamond, you are my saint, you saved me! You're my hero!" She said smiling at him. They kissed again and Cassia was in tears with her camera almost dropping but still filming the moment. *********************************** The next day 11:00***********************  
  
  
  
Serena wore a tight pink mini dress and high heel shoes. Her hair was down and she wore sunglasses. She walked into the room were everyone was at. Everyone was in a line the first person she saw was her history teacher. She was the oldest of the four sisters. She had light green hair and looked similar to Emerald. She hugged her and kissed both her cheeks like French people. "Bye Cordy! I'll miss you!" Next in line was Cassia, She looked horrible. "I'll see you tomorrow!" She said hugging her. Next was her physical combat teacher and the second oldest of the sisters, " Hay, I'll kick some butt while I'm gone ok! Bye Claries." She gave her a hug. Next in line were the youngest and her personal fashion designer. " Hay you better start working on that wedding dress of mine. Bye byes Crystal" She gave her great big hug.  
  
She had reached the men. She stood before Sapphire. She kissed him on the cheek and he kissed her, " I'll be seeing you tomorrow, think of this as a practice time, because I'm going to kick your but tomorrow! Hay and keep my Diamond in shape while I'm gone!" They hugged one last time before she moved onto Diamond. He starred at her smiling. They kissed for a couple of seconds. " I Love you, I miss you. I already miss you!" She said he chuckled, " Bye Bunny, I love you! See you soon." She kissed him one last time and then stepped into the green portal with Emerald. The Stud together for about 1 min. Finally they walked out of the portal and were in a dark alleyway. Even though it was 11:00 a.m. in the summer. anyways they walked out of the ally way and into the street.  
  
"So Bunny Were you wanna go?" Emerald asked her with herm sunglasses on and tight black mini dress. I just wanna go check out some places I used to go too." She said motioning to a store. She wondered aimlessly down the street. It was just as she remembered. She looked at Emerald who looked pleased. " There it is!" She said pointing to the arcade. "Come on Eme!" She called to her. Emerald stayed right beside Serena the hole time.  
  
"What is this place?" She asked. Obviously it was the Arcade considering the huge sign that read 'ARCADE' They walked in the sliding door and looked around. Emerald and Serena sat in a booth. " Ok the food her, is way not better then home but it's half decent. A girl with Blond haired girl walked up to them and asked what they wanted to eat. Serena took of her glasses to look at the menu. " Umm. I think I'll have a double cheeseburger hold the cheese, no pickles, or tomatoes, or lettuce. I'd like a salad on the side and that's it! Oh and extra fries please!" Emerald looked at her.  
  
"I'll have the same thing." She said to her. The blond girl couldn't stop starring at Serena. She rushed over to the bar and gave the order to the man then rushed out the door her red bow almost falling off in the process. "Hay want to hit the rink later on?" Serena asked Emerald smiled and nodded. They ate and walked out and they went around.  
  
"Hay Eme, want to spy on some of my old friends! We have to be very quiet though, they got a psychic!" Serena said. Emerald giggled.  
  
  
  
Mina Rushed to the scout meeting for today, ever since Serena left Rini became Sailormoon. Darien had finally come back to life. Mina rushed up the hill as fast as she could run. Finally she reached the top. Ray, Lita, Amy, Rini, Trista, Michel, Amara, and Darien sat around in a circle. "Mina! You're late again! We have talked about this!" Ray scolded.  
  
"No! No! I have a really, really, REALLY, good excuse!" Mina replied. Ray gave her 'the look' and she began to explain, " Ok well I lost track of time so I said that I would take one last order and I had to go Andrew protested and we got in a small conflict but I went to the last table and you are never going to guess who I saw!" She breathed  
  
"Who?" Amy asked.  
  
"SERENA!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
Darien sat up. He starred at Mina, not taking his eyes off of her. "But there's bad news." the scouts hung on to every word. Tears welled in Mina's eyes. She sat down next to Lita and opened her mouth to speak, then closed it then opened it again, "She. looked so different. She had her hair down and she had on a pink mini dress. and," Mina gulped, she looked at her peers who hadn't taken their eyes off of her, " and. she had. the negamoon symbol on her forehead." Mina said her voice broken up in tears, " She was with another Nega-scum. She had green hair."  
  
"That's Emerald. I remember her." He had a discussed look. Mina looked at the scouts, " She called her Bunny. and she called her Eme." She added.  
  
Ray had tears in her eyes, as all the other scouts did. Mina sighed and turned away. " They said they were going to the rink later on." She said. They all stayed silent.  
  
  
  
"Lets go bye a puppy!" Serena exclaimed. Emerald giggled. They laughed and joked down the street. They entered the kennel. "Hello we would like to bye a puppy!" Serena exclaimed to the plump man behind the counter. He smiled and let her in the back with Emerald. They looked at the doges and puppies. "Oh Eme! Look at that one!" She exclaimed pointing to a small white dog with a brown patch around his eye.  
  
"Oh! He's so adorable!" Emerald cried out. Serena looked at her for a reassuring nod, which she got. "We want that one!" Serena said pointing to the little puppy that was barking and jumping. The man went into the cage and brought out the little pup. He brought them to the front desk and they filled out the papers and when he asked the name, Serena gave, "Peridot, Peri for short," The man raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ok, He's yours!" he said to her. Serena took the puppy into her arms. It liked her face; Emerald giggled and pet the doggy. They bought a color and leash and some tags and they were off. "Hay you want to hold the leash?" Serena asked. She handed her the leash and pulled her arms behind her head. They walked to the skating ring, with only one hour left so they had to skate, skate, skate.  
  
  
  
Mina and the gang ran into the skating rink. And saw the scariest thing they had ever seen, Serena was skating a routine on the ice. and she was really good at it! Darien smiled at her as she spun and jumped. Emerald looked at them, " Hay! We got this place booked till 11:00!" Serena scolded as she splashed ice all over them. She placed her hands on her hips. Then she saw who she was looking at, she fell back. "Emerald! We have to go! We have to go!" Serena cried. Emerald skated over to her and asked her what was the matter. Serena pointed to them. Emerald opened the green portal but Tuxedo Mask Grabbed Serena's arm. "Hay Emerald snap me a sword please!" emerald snapped her a sword and tossed it to her. She cot it with ease and held it up to Darien's neck, " You want to fight me?" Serena asked him. He starred at her then pulled out his cane.  
  
"Darien. I'm not yours anymore!" Serena shouted over the noise of the swords.  
  
"Oh really. how have they brain washed you!" He asked. Serena pulled him in her grasp and held the sword up to his throat. She held up her diamond ring in her left hand on her 2ed finger by her pinky. Darien starred at her hand. " I'm engaged!" She shouted to him, "and I truly. deeply. and honestly love him, we got it on tape! I'll visit you in about 2 months then I should have my date set. and the video that Cassia taped. toddles! Love you much." Serena blew a kiss and skated back into the portal.  
  
The Scouts starred at her then watched a small puppy chase them into the portal. Ray looked around her in a horrific phase. "You see. and she ordered a salad too!" Mina said biting her lip. She closed her eyes and cried. Pluto was breathing very heavily. She fell to the ground and dropped her pole. She clutched her chest breathing heavily. She couldn't scream. But she exhaled deeply.  
  
"Pluto what's wrong?" Uranus asked her. She couldn't reply but she gasped out, "Time!" Then all the sudden she was fine. She looked worriedly around her. "Someone has entered this time. I think. time has been altered." She said to them all standing up weekly.  
  
Just then a little girl skated around on the rink. She giggled as a dog glided beside her. The dog was larger about to the height of the little girls neck. It was brown and had long hair. It was a collie. She clutched onto the collar of the large animal. The little girl had light, light pink hair. It was almost white. Her eyes were blue and heeled curiosity. She wore a purple dress. The sleeves came off her shoulders and her dress flared out from her waste. In her hair was a violet. She giggled some more. Finally She skated up to the scouts and smiled.  
  
"Hello! My name is Amethyst! This is Gernet! What's your names?" She said smiling She sat on the ice and took of her ice skates. "I'm 4!" She added holding up 3 fingers. The scouts de-transformed to themselves. Amara smiled and walked up to the girl and bent down. The girls eyes lit up, "Auntie Amara! How did you find me!" She said hugging her. Amara starred at the little girl shocked.  
  
The girl pulled away and looked at her worriedly, " Auntie what happened to yous?" She asked, "You special it gone." She said pointing to her forehead. Amara looked at her puzzled. "Are you sick?" She asked feeling her forehead, "Because when I get sick my mama gives me soup, do you need soup?" She asked worriedly.  
  
Then Amara recognized a symbol on the child's forehead. She had the Negamoon symbol on her head. She leapt back and got in fighting stance. Amethyst put a finger on her mouth with a questioning look. "She's from the Negamoon." She said. She looked at everyone, her eyes landed on Darien and she screamed. She hid behind Garnet. Garnet growled at Darien. "Leave her alone!" it said. Also on its head was Negamoon symbol. Rini gasped. She stepped forward. Amethyst began to cry. Then out of no wear a boy with the same color hair jumped forward and pushed her away. He had jumped out of a blue portal. He was dressed a lot like Pararue.  
  
"Leave her alone!" He repeated from Garnet. Also on his forehead was a negamoon mark. He held a small blade forward and stood in front of the girls protectively. Rini retreated behind Darien. "Topaz! I'm so happy you're here!" The small girl said hugging the boy's legs. He looked to be about Rini's age (12). After the boy was satisfied that the girl wouldn't hurt Amethyst he turned back to the girl.  
  
"Are you ok?" She nodded rubbing her eyes. The boy picked up the little girl and walked by the group. He looked at Amara suspiciously. But just kept walking. He looked at Rini and Darien disgustedly. He starred at Trista the same way he starred at Amara. But kept on walking. He stared at Hotura the same way but continued on his way with the dog following him. He didn't stop again till he reached the exit from the rink. Just then 2 portals opened, out of one the starlights came out, and out of the other the outers came out, except for Michel. They all had the nega marks on there foreheads. "There they are!" shouted sailor star fighter.  
  
"You guys have really done it this time. Your mother is worried sick!" Pluto shouted at them. The children turned around and saw the adults. Uranus walked over to them and picked up Amethyst. The scouts from this time starred at them in awe. Topaz crossed his arms.  
  
He pointed to the group, "Its all their fault! They were trying to take Amethyst! I had to save her. again." He glared at the group. Pluto gasped and looked at the group. She walked to her past self and touched her forehead then scooted back. Uranus fallowed them and looked at her self. Michel smiled at her lovingly but Uranus raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?" She asked the Neptune scout. Michel drew back with fear in her eyes. Amara looked at her future self and glared at her. Uranus raised her eyes to the havens and grabbed Topaz's hand.  
  
They all left to the portal, all except for Hoturo. She handed the baby to star healer. She walked up to Rini stood in front of her with tears in her eyes. She was older and her hair was longer. Here outfit changed a bit and her forehead held a negamoon sign.  
  
Rini looked in the woman's eyes, trying to sort out the feeling. When all the sudden the woman pulled her into a hug. She was crying but tried her best to hide it. Rini starred at her suspiciously then relaxed and patted her back. No words were said. The only looks given were looks of shock. The woman was on her knees, draping herself on Rini.  
  
She hadn't spoken one word to this woman! Never! She looked like her best friend and she felt like her, but she felt so different and so. evil. "I'm so sorry!" She finally cried, "I'm sorry." She whispered. Hotura starred at her feature self, her evil feature self. Why was she so sad? Why was she so sad? She kissed her forehead revealing a moon opposite her own. Then she hurried back to the portal. Everyone starred at each other. They had been tarred from each other in that dimension. or this dimension?  
  
"Rini! Don't move!" Amy shouted Rini got worried but stayed still. Amy walked up to her with a small tube she pulled a long black thread hair off her shoulder. "Ok, your good know! Hay Hotura I'm ganna has to barrow you ok?" Rini rolled her eyes fell down then sat with her arms crossed.  
  
Hatura nodded. **** **** * * * *********************************************************  
  
Serena skated out the other end of the portal into the palace ice rink. She stopped and looked around her. Emerald looked at her concerned. "Are you ok bunny?" She asked. Serena looked at her shrugged and answered.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine I just. need Diamond." Emerald picked up their puppy and nodded then turned and went to her quarters. Serena mopped away to Diamonds quarters. He was lying on his bed reading a book. She walked in the room and laid down beside him, she just snuggled into him and closed her eyes. He gasped and turned and saw Serena laying, there a single tear trickling down her cheek.  
  
He brushed the hair out of her face and then held her close.  
  
  
  
The end ok this I wrote al long time ago and I wanted to see what ya'll thinked! Ok I did barrow some ideas but the idea of being captured came from chocobo Yana who has no idea who I am but I barrowed the idea of sere being captured by diamond and then I changed it around. a lot. Ok so R&R please! And please no flames. 


	2. Revenge with the voice

Hay peeps did I put a disclaimer in the first chapter? If I didn't then here it is! DISCLAIMER: I don't own the wonderful anime sailor moon. Or the two songs in here. The songs belong too; Fighter-Christina Aguilera, and U set me free by Michele Branch. That is basically it oh and there was no barrowing in this fic! None sery! Nopers! Stop redin this message and read my story!  
  
Serena walked up to diamond and rapped her arms around him. "Diamond. can I go to earth for a while please?" She asked him hopingly. He grabbed her arms as she rested her head over his shoulder. He kissed her cheek. She giggled and kissed his cheek back. "Of curse you can darling! Why are you asking?" He asked her smiled at him. With a knowing look. He lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"It's a secret!" She ran out of the room to Cassia. Nodding her head yes and they jumped around excitedly. Cassia had heard a lot about her old friends and she really wanted to meet them. Serena opened a portal up to the left of them, and they ran through it. It had been about 1 week since Serena's encounter with the scouts. Diamond had comforted her and said that everything would be ok. Serena really wanted to see her friends again and talk to them about Diamond. She missed them a lot and seething them the other day made her miss them more.  
  
Emerald was out on a mission to mars so Serena couldn't hag with her and Cassia was her second best friend. They exited the portal at an empty street. Serena's stomach was growling and so was Cassia's. So they trotted over to the arcade and Serena went to a booth, while Cassia played some sailormoon games. Little did they know they were being watched. by none other then Sailor Pluto. Pluto was sitting at the bar spot and she was sipping a strawberry smoothie, She had herd the bell ring at the door and curiously looked to see who had entered.  
  
She was silently debating to leave or not. Mina came to her and asked her, "Hay Trista what's the matter?" She asked her.  
  
Cassia walked back to Serena. She was wearing a blue belly shirt with blue jeans and her blue hair was in a cute big white bow. Serena was wearing a pink mini-dress that had diamonds scattered on the bottom and she wore high boots that were white. Her hair was down and wavy and she had a couple strands colored pink to mach her dress.  
  
She was giggling with Cassia excitedly. They were talking about Diamond. Trista silently said, "Look in the corner booth next to the window." Not looking in the direction but glancing just with her eyes. Mina let out a gasp. She dropped the drink that she was making. She looked with hateful eyes at her, but they still held the same love as they used to. Trista stood and started to walk to the door, followed by mina after about 5 seconds.  
  
The girls didn't even notice. They just kept talking and at the moment Serena was blushing about something and refused to say what Cassia was pressing her to say. She shook her head and put her hands on her cheeks.  
  
There burgers came and they ate gracefully. Cassia eyed the food wondering to eat it or not. Serena smiled gently at her, " Don't worry! It tastes really good! It's my favorite besides ice cream! Oh come on! Just eat it!" She urged. Cassias cautiously picked up the burger as if it might open its bun, and snap her finger off, and devour her brain. But she bit into it and a sensation filled her mouth. She loved and began to gobble it down.  
  
"This is awesome!" She cried with joy. Serena giggled, as she ordered more. She too began to breath in the food. "We have to get this back on nemesis!" She exclaimed with delight. Serena giggled and they eventually finished their meal. They walked down the street. They headed for the temple. When they got there they herd voices so they hid behind a bush.  
  
"I can't believe her! She is so stupid!" came Rini's voice over the hedge. Serena got an annoyed look on her face but Cassia listened very closely.  
  
" Yeah! She wants to become evil! Because she claims too be in love! If Serena had any common sense, it would amount to that of a goldfish!" Ray's voice fallowed.  
  
"I know! Do you know how much I have to help her study, just so she can get a D! Do you know what a waste of time that is!" Amy's voice echoed in Serena's mind hurtfully, she thought they were her friends! How could they say such mean things! She tried her best to hold in the tears. Cassia had a look of pity  
  
"She doesn't deserve to be the leader, she's as week as a twig!" Lita exclaimed. Serena gasped. Lita had always been so nice to her! Finally she herd the worst of them all  
  
"I know, you know how many times I had to save her scrawny butt, night after night! God! It got annoying!" Serena inhaled some more. Cassia pulled her into her arms, and cradled her like a mother would her daughter, even though they were the same age.  
  
"She is always copying everything I do! Ugg she can't be original! Do you know how annoying it is to have someone like that?" Mina added  
  
"Come on you guys!" She herd Amara exclaim, "Serena isn't that bad! She is our future queen!" All the outers agreed with her. But the inners didn't they went on with they're insults. With every insult Serena got closer to tears, which she was fighting. She ha cried enough, and already broke her promise, and she wouldn't do it again!  
  
"I can't take this anymore!" cried Cassia from the boosh. She through an icy arrow at ray, it materialized into an ice bomb. And hit her smack dab in the chest. She wasn't killed, just severely hurt. She stood there, hate in her silver eyes and a frown on her face. Serena came out of the hedge behind her. Her eyes were tearful. She walked up to Darien, who starred at her with shock written all over his face.  
  
She stood in front of him with self-pity written on her face. Then it changed to a hateful expression and she slapped Darien with such an impact that he was flung 5 feet away. " You Bustard!" She yelled at him. He looked at her with fear in his eyes. "Serena I." He was cut off.  
  
"NO! No, no, no! I herd the comments! All 5 of them! I thought you guys were my friends! I thought you cared for me! I came her to visit you and introduce you to my friend and teacher!" She pointed to Cassia who was startled by her uproar. Serena was usually passive and nice! She was Rage full, and all around Pissed off. Then she walked up to Lita, "Do you think I'm weak?!" She demanded  
  
Lita starred at her not saying a word. Serena punched her, But Lita didn't answer. She punched her again and sent Lita into a tree. Mina ran to her. Amy would too but she was too busy tending to Ray's wounds. Cassia placed a hand on Serena's arm as she went to push Mina from reaching Lita. All the sudden there was a hurl of wind and Diamond appeared. He looked at his fiancé and she ran to him he held her protectively as she cried in his chest. He stroked her hair and whispered comforting words in her ear. He waved a hand and a portal appeared to the right of him. He carried Serena through it and Cassia ran after them.  
  
The group gawked at the portal in the middle of the courtyard that slowly closed. They all looked at each other (Well at least the ones that were conscious)  
  
Serena had gone back to earth wanting to show of her new talent of singing for the first time, this is something she had been working on by herself as a surprise. She walked around the mall and found the most perfects chance in a lifetime. She ran to bulletin board and ripped a sheet of paper of it. It was an audition to introduce the three lights. She waved a hand over the sheet discounting the ones that sounded better then her and wrote her name on it. She bounced away. She left her cell phone # instead of hr home phone.  
  
She was smiling and bouncing and she saw a group of people. She curiously walked over to them. She saw the three lights coming out. (A/N: hay, I cant remember there names so I'll just call them by there scout names ok. actually if you haven't noticed all the 4 sisters names are wrong as well because. I don't know them! So I made some up! ^_^U I haven't seen the black moon stuff! Only the beryl stuff, s, and ss stuff, sorry! Anyways get back to the story!) The leader of the group starred at her. He had long black hair up in a ponytail. He was devilishly handsome, but not as handsome as Diamond! He was also the eldest (A/N I think so anyways. oh forget about the name thing I figured um out! :D) his name was Seiya and he was also the singer. But she felt a certain power emitting from him. It was very familiar.  
  
He didn't stop starring at her. She tried to avoid his gaze but it was impossible, he got t\the attention of the other two standing on either side of him, Yetan, and Taiki. They looked at were he was starring. Yetan chuckled and nudged his brother, who blushed. Serena decided it was time to leave so she speed walked around a corner to a deserted hall. Seiya went after her but when he rounded the corner, she wasn't there.  
  
He looked around him to find her but couldn't see her at all. He scratched his head and his brothers caught up with him. Serena giggled from her spot on top of an open door. She sat there with her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh. But she couldn't help but giggle. The men looked around the room but say no one. "Something's up." Taiki said silently. The others nodded. Just then a portal opened and Diamond came out.  
  
"Bunny, dear, come down here we have a meeting to go to." He said to a door. The men looked at the door and saw her there smiling. He smiled in spike of himself at her innocence. She jumped down and walked up to him he put hand around her waist.  
  
"I was just having some fun!" she said innocently, looking back at the men and she smiled, hoping she had made some new friends. Diamond smiled at her adoringly. She giggled with delight. She loved being around Diamond; it always cheered her up, just being in his presence. He made her feel special. She rested her head on his shoulder and waved goodbye to the men who had just gawked as the couple left through the portal. "You have the strangest taste in woman." Yetan said to his brother scratching his head. (A/N Ok the people in this fic defiantly OOC ok!)  
  
  
  
The additions for the opening act had gone smoothly and it was the last call back. This was the first time the lights had actually came to the tryouts. They sat in a small room in front of an empty chair. Serena walked in and sat down. They looked at their list and saw that this was the one.  
  
"Hello Serena, we would like to say that you will be opening our act on Thursday ok." Seiya said finally looking up too see Serena. She was wearing cute summer girl, SHORT, shorts, and a belly shirt that hung of her shoulders. Her hair had a white flower in her hair and it was in 2 braids. She wore some high heal pink shoes. And her hair still had the pink streaks in it. She smiled, her smile got bigger and bigger. She through herself on Seiya. She giggled and said, "Thank you!!" With the happiest look she had had since she last saw Diamond. She hugged the others as well. Seiya blushed. And Serena couldn't stop smiling. The men looked at her bouncing form.  
  
She hugged them all again and ran out of the room smiling and going through the portal she just opened. She was going to surprise them all. She was so exited.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
  
  
Mina bounced to the temple. In her hand she held 10 tickets. "Guess what!" She sang, stopping in the room.  
  
"Your late!" Ray scolded. Mina smiled and nodded. She put her hand behind her back and grinned evilly.  
  
"I have a good reason!" She protested. Her eyes were full of evilness.  
  
The scouts starred at her worriedly, whenever she had a good reason, it always seemed to be connected to Serena. She had a taunting look. The girls were hanging on her every breath. She got a pout face, "I'm afraid." She paused and looked at all the girls with fake worry in her eyes.  
  
The girls looked at her fearful for what was to come. They edged on there seats. "WERE GOING TO HAVE TO CANCEL ALL OUR PLANS FOR FRIDAY!" She exclaimed pulling out the tickets. All the girls starred in shock. Ray waked her with her broom and she snatched the tickets.  
  
"Mina! This is awesome! How did you get them?" She asked kindly. The girls' sweetdroped. Mina sat with her arms crossed and said, "Patience!" She sat up and passed them out. They were going to the concert on Thursday!  
  
The days went by quickly for Serena, Emerald had just gotten back. She sat with her head in her hands as she stood behind the Curtains. She looked out and saw her family sitting in the front row. She looked around some more and saw the scouts sitting a couple rows behind them. She was wearing her hair down with pink streaks, and tight low hip hugging jeans that were Wight and a white bikini top with pink diamonds all over it. She had on some high-healed shoes and a microphone attached to her head with a thing strapped to her back. (A/N You know that black thing that goes to the microphone.)  
  
She was going to sing two songs, the first was fighter, and the second was, you set me free. This was so exiting but she didn't like the butterflies in her stomach or the frogs in her throat. She had 30 seconds so she quickly went over her stuff. Finally her time was up and the curtains were raised. The music began to play. She stood there with her head down. She let out a faint laugh and said, "After all you put me through. You think I'd despise you. but in the end I wanna thank you. 'Cause you made me that much stronger." The she looked up and began to sing  
  
"Well I,  
  
Thought I knew you!  
  
Thinking',  
  
That you were true!  
  
Guess I  
  
I couldn't trust  
  
Caught your bluff!  
  
Time is up!  
  
Cause I've had enough!" She walked to the beet of the music and dancing. Diamond smiled at her proudly. Emerald Smiled as well. The scouts starred in shock.  
  
"You were,  
  
They're by my side!  
  
Always,  
  
Down for the ride!  
  
But your,  
  
Joy ride  
  
Just came down in flames  
  
Cause your greed sold me out of Shame!  
  
Mmhmm"  
  
Serena's voice was so powerful, that nobody blinked an eye. But she didn't stop singing. Once she started, she couldn't stop!  
  
"After all of the stealing, and cheating,  
  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you!  
  
But na-ah!  
  
On No!  
  
Your wrong!  
  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
  
  
  
I wouldn't know,  
  
Just how capable!  
  
I am to pull through  
  
  
  
So I wanna say thank you!" The scouts had sunken in there seats knowing that this was about them. But not the outers they just sat comfortably watching the show. Serena went on with her rage;  
  
  
  
  
  
"'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
  
  
It makes me that much wiser  
  
  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
  
  
Makes me that much smarter  
  
  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter" The scout exchanged glances at this verse. But the black moon family all looked on proudly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh,  
  
Ohh,  
  
Oh,  
  
O-o-o-o-h  
  
OOOOOO-oooooo-ooy-yeah-yeah,  
  
Oh, ooo-oh." Serena vocalized with sweet running down her face, but not affecting her make up (lipstick eyeliner and pink eye shadow that went around her entire eye, giving her the tough chick look. Diamond's eyebrows lifted at her and smiled at her lovingly.  
  
"Never,  
  
Saw it coming  
  
  
  
All of,  
  
You're backstabbing  
  
  
  
Just so,  
  
You could cash in on a good thing before I realized your game  
  
  
  
I heard,  
  
You're going round  
  
  
  
Playing,  
  
The victim now  
  
  
  
But don't,  
  
Even begin Feeling I'm the one to blame  
  
  
  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh!" Said not wincing in the sliest. The whole gang supposed this was mainly about Darien, as did the black moon family.  
  
  
  
  
  
"After all of the fights and the lies  
  
  
  
Yes you wanted to harm me!  
  
But that won't work anymore!  
  
  
  
Uh, no more,  
  
Oh no,  
  
It's over  
  
  
  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
  
  
  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
  
  
  
So I wanna say thank you!" Diamond loved this all too much.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cause it makes me that much stronger!  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder!  
  
  
  
Makes me that much wiser!  
  
  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter!  
  
  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster!  
  
  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker!  
  
  
  
It makes me that much smarter!  
  
  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter!" Serena was defiantly having a boost watching her former friends. She was laughing to herself inside.  
  
  
  
"How,  
  
Could,  
  
This,  
  
Man I thought I knew,  
  
Turn out to be,  
  
Unjust' so cruel,  
  
Could only see the good in you  
  
Pretended not to see the truth  
  
You tried to hide you lies,  
  
Disguise your self  
  
Though living in denial  
  
But in the end you'll see." Serena was singing but in a way talking, not like rap though.  
  
"YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME!" She emphasized these words and Diamond was simply glowing. He glanced behind him to see who she was singing to and saw the scout nudging down their chairs and her let out a small chuckle. But the song wasn't over yet.  
  
  
  
"I am fighter, and I  
  
I an't goin' stop  
  
There is no turning back  
  
I've had enough!" Darien all the sudden got a very guilty look on his face, as did the rest of the scouts, except for the outers, who were merely content. The outers, all except for Michele, were all beaming. Michele thought this to be incomprehensible. She liked Serena's voice and all, but she felt very sorry for the scouts. Mostly Darien though.  
  
  
  
"Yeah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah,  
  
O-oh!  
  
Ooo, yeah!  
  
Ooo, yeah!  
  
Hah!" Serena let out a small laugh at the end of her second vocalizing. She was so proud of herself!  
  
"A Figh-igh-ter!  
  
Ooh, ohh, ohh,  
  
Yeah-eah eah, eah, eah-ah-ah!  
  
Oh!  
  
A fighter!" She was vocalizing as the music played the chorus. 2 times (A/N see below, the chorus. That doesn't come after the vocalizing; it's going on during the vocalizing!)  
  
  
  
"Makes me that much wiser!  
  
  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter!  
  
  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster!  
  
  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker!  
  
  
  
It makes me that much smarter!  
  
  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter!  
  
  
  
Makes me that much wiser!  
  
  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter!  
  
  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster!  
  
  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker!  
  
  
  
It makes me that much smarter!  
  
  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter!"  
  
  
  
"Thought I would forget!  
  
O-oh  
  
I remember!  
  
Ohh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh,  
  
I remember!  
  
Ohh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-o  
  
I REMEMBER!  
  
  
  
Thought I would forget!  
  
O-oh  
  
I remember!  
  
Ohh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh,  
  
I remember!  
  
Ohh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-o  
  
I REMEMBER! " Emerald and Cassia looked back at the scouts as well and gave an evil smile. The scouts saw them and gasped, but they couldn't move, Serena's voice glued them to their spots.  
  
  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger (oh-oh)  
  
  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder (oh-oh)  
  
  
  
It makes me that much wiser (oh-oh-oh-oh!)  
  
  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
  
  
Makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter." And at the end of the song she put her head down like she had done at The begging of the song. Everyone was out of their shocked trance and was applauding so loudly, it almost blocked all of their ears. Diamond was the loudest though! He was hooting and clapping and Emerald was the second loudest, then Cassia. The inner scouts and Darien were the only ones who didn't clap though, in the whole room. Exhaled and giggled waving and smiling,  
  
Then she spoke, regular word, " Hay, My name is Bunny! And I'd like to say that this is for my perfect fiancé in the 1'st row. Could he pretty, please come up here?" She asked. Diamond blushed and her stood up. Everyone clapped as he made his way on the steps. When he got there she gave him a kiss and he rapped an arm around her. "This was all a surprise for him!" She giggled. He looked at the crowd, "What have you got to say darling?" She asked him holding a microphone up to his face. He smiled still looking around.  
  
"I am so proud of you! And this is defiantly not what I was expecting. You are very brave to perform in front of all these people! You were awesome! And I speak for the rest of the family as well." He said. Emerald stood up with the rest of the black moon family and they clapped. Serena blushed. And they kissed each other, lovingly. Wiping the sweet off of her face. They were on the big screen behind them.  
  
Michele kept on looking at Darien's face. She felt sorry for him all right, sure he was extremely rude yesterday, but he was human. Serena usually forgave people. quite easily. She looked at Amara, who was clapping with the rest of the crowd. She frowned at her. Trista and Hotura were also clapping. She shook her head. But didn't clap. She just sat there thinking.  
  
Finally Serena pulled the microphone from his face and gave it back to the woman who had given it too her. She finally began to sing, after the music had started. She had a guitar that the woman had exchanged with her. Diamond let her arm go kissed her one last time and went back-stage.  
  
  
  
"Can't you see?  
  
There's a feeling  
  
  
  
That's come over me.  
  
  
  
Close my eyes.  
  
  
  
You're the only one  
  
  
  
that leaves me  
  
  
  
Completely breathless.  
  
  
  
No need to wonder why  
  
  
  
Sometimes a gift like this  
  
  
  
You can't deny." emerald exhaled romantically with the 4 sisters. Diamond looked at her through the Curtin with Seiya standing beside him. He was so proud of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"'Cause I.  
  
Wanted to fly,  
  
  
  
So you gave me your wings  
  
  
  
And time.  
  
Held its breath  
  
  
  
So I could see, yeah  
  
  
  
And you set me free," Darien had a hateful expression and none of the scouts gave a real expression, they just watched.  
  
  
  
  
  
"There's a will  
  
  
  
There's a way  
  
  
  
Sometimes words  
  
  
  
Just can't explain  
  
  
  
This is real  
  
  
  
I'm afraid  
  
  
  
I guess this time" Serena was standing in one spot staring around at her friends, Her enemies, and her love. She was as happy as could be.  
  
  
  
"There's just  
  
  
  
No hiding, fighting  
  
You make me restless," Rini lifted an eyebrow then looked at her to be father, Poor Darien. his heart had been stabbed by her future mother. Nut what about those two children? And the Future Hotura, what about her? Since Serena had changed sides, things had been so different. The only people who still believed in her were the outers, but she doubted Michele.  
  
  
  
"You're in my heart  
  
  
  
The only light that shines  
  
  
  
There In the dark  
  
'Cause I.  
  
Wanted to fly  
  
  
  
So you gave me your wings  
  
  
  
And time.  
  
Held its breath  
  
  
  
So I could see, yeah  
  
  
  
And you set me free," Darien starred at his lost love. What had caused her to hate him so? Its not like she went to Diamond willingly. What had happened to her that made her love him so much? They brainwashed her probably. and she didn't know about it. That had to be it. But what about Rini? What would happen to her if Serena weren't good again? And who were those children named after stones? Were they diamond's Children? He rubbed his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"When I was alone  
  
  
  
You came around  
  
  
  
When I was down  
  
  
  
You pulled me through  
  
  
  
And there's nothing that  
  
  
  
I wouldn't do for you  
  
  
  
  
  
'Cause I.  
  
Wanted to fly  
  
  
  
So you gave me your wings  
  
  
  
And time.  
  
Held its breath  
  
  
  
So I could see, yeah  
  
  
  
  
  
'Cause I.  
  
Wanted to fly  
  
  
  
So you gave me your wings  
  
  
  
And time.  
  
Held its breath  
  
  
  
So I could see, yeah  
  
And you set me free." She finished and the whole area filled with applause. Serena blushed and bowed walking back stage and pulling out her love. She was sweating again and he hugged her as he came out. She stood there both his arms rapped around her and her hands on his chest just breathing. "And Know! The Three Lights!" they came out congratulating Serena and Diamond. Seiya hugged her along with the rest of the group. Serena waved goodbye and went back stage. The Dark moon family stood up and went in after them.  
  
Serena gulped down some water as the family came in to congratulate her. Emerald was first. She rapped Serena in a gigantic hug. Then Sapphire kissed her cheeks. Cassia hugged her. As did the other 3 sisters. She was glowing completely, with her diamond's arm around her waste. She was laughing and smiling completely. About 2 hours later they walked out of the stadium and they found the outers standing there.  
  
She starred at them hatefully. Amara stepped forward and saw the look in her eyes. Amara smiled at her, "great job, I new you had it in you." Serena looked at her shocked then she remembered her sticking up for her. The only one that wasn't smiling and nodding was one of the only ones she expected to agree, Michele. She was leaning agents the wall just waiting.  
  
"You guys. are still my friends?" She asked them. Amara nodded and Serena flung herself into her crying. She figured her promise was long broken so she'd just show her emotions. Amara was taken by surprise as she smiled. She looked back at Michele who had on an annoyed face.  
  
"Come on girls lets go." She said tuning to the car. Amara looked at her strangely. She scald, Michele was usually always so nice and sweet. But she was acting like an enemy to Serena. "Michele! Aren't you going to congratulate her?" She asked. Michele shrugged her left shoulder.  
  
"What's the matter?" Amara said pulling her aside. Serena currently was hugging Trista when she heard them. Diamond was lessening carefully. Michele scald.  
  
"I do not want to serve someone as evil as her." She said not looking in Amara's eyes. Hotura had stopped her rambling and looked at her adoptive parents. They never fought. But Hotura had vowed her loyalty to the moon princess, and she never broke a vow.  
  
"We vowed to protect her! She is our Queen! We are supposed to fallow her in all her choices! It doesn't look like she's going to kill us anytime soon..." Amara protested. Michele looked away.  
  
"Did you see the way she treated the scouts?" She said with pity. Amara had a look of worry and anger.  
  
"Did you see the way they treated her? They were supposed to be figuring out a way to help her! Not insult her!" Amara shook her and Michele looked at her with anger in her usually pleasant eyes, and said.  
  
"It was all true." Amara scooted back horrifically. She couldn't believe she loved someone so cruel. Was all of her sweetness for Serena, all an act? Amara was about to slap her. But Serena grabbed her arm. Amara looked at her. She nodded. Diamond opened a portal. And surprisingly Amara went in at Serena's side. Michele looked at her best friend. Trista wasn't expecting this. She would stand behind her queen but. this was all so very sudden. She had to think about it.  
  
  
  
Hay! What do you think! This one is originally mine! No copying! :D ant it awesome! Ok know you see that button that says review on it. be a dear and click it for me! ^_^ I really want reviews! Hmmm and pre readers would be nice! Anyone who wants so pre read this for me please write tome at slayer_girl89@hotmail.com ok! Ashley signing out with lots of love! 


	3. Operation B

Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon. * Sniffle * I wish I did! * Wail * but I don't!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!! That would be really awesome, cause I would be rich, rich, rich!!!!!!!!  
  
Hallo! It's me again! Chapter 3 FINALLY! It took me long enough. -.- so I've been a little sidetracked. * plays with her hair * :p I have these cool ideas going on in my head. about a weirdo crossover ^.^ and it sounds totally fun!!!! And this dance thing that is Serena/Yetan who I think are the best couple eva.. Even better then diamond and Serena o.o yes that did come out of my lips. . . you guys didn't hear that from me. even though its pretty true! ^_~* Well on too the story! OH AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FIRE SOUL!!!!!!!!! YOU WIN A LOT! THANK YOU SO VERY, VERY MUCH! YOU WIN!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I would probably have given up if it wasn't for you! Ok now on with my story. Oh and here is what Fire soul helped me out with! Yetan it spelled Yaten  
  
Cassia should be Catzi  
  
Cordy should be Prisma  
  
Claries should be Avery  
  
and Crystal should be Bertie  
  
Michel is spelled Michelle  
  
Unfortunately that means the end of the C sisters, I'll be referring too them by there proper names now.  
  
Thanks a bunch NOW you can read my story. ^_^ Oh and I don't own Sailormoon! Just so you know!  
  
Serena slowly walked down the hallway. She just couldn't comprehend why Amara had joined her. she remembered how much she loved Michelle. they always seemed too be together. And they are both oh so loyal. Serena put a hand on her chin as she walked down the hallway and almost past Diamonds study but immediately stopped herself and walked in.  
  
Diamond sat in a large comfortable looking chair behind a desk with a picture of her on it. She smiled and walked up beside him pecking him on the cheek. She would have kissed him more if Amara weren't sitting on the other side of the desk. "Morning sunshine!" She said joyfully to Diamond. He chuckled a bit and she took her seat next to Amara.  
  
"Morning love. Amara and I were just talking." He said. Serena smiled, she was so happy too have Amara there. She glanced at Amara who looked nervous. Serena fully understood. She was nervous because this was actually an evil place, and she had actually left her friends.  
  
"Yeah, I got some instructions. And this cool ball!" She said holding up a solid blue ball. Serena tilted my head. She was smirking, but she could still feel her nervousness. Amara was a puzzle. She didn't show her emotions, well she shows when she is mad, but that's mostly it.  
  
"It's a devise that enables her too travel between the dimensions. Mind you it only holds one person." Diamond explained. Serena scrunched her face.  
  
"Hay! I didn't get one of those!" She exclaimed. Diamonds face expression changed. He immediately started explaining himself. Amara was laughing.  
  
"Well, you didn't come willingly, and you know, I didn't want to loose you, and I.you. um Amara what do you think of the castle?" Diamond changed the subject. Serena couldn't help herself. She started cracking up. Diamond soon began too chuckle. He didn't know why, but he was! Emerald walked in the room.  
  
"What' the great joke?" She asked smiling and putting some papers on Diamond's desk. This only made them laugh harder. She giggled a little but before leaving she said, " Oh and Bunny! Operation B is going great!" she said and left the room.  
  
"Operation B? Operation Bunny?" Diamond guessed. She shook her head. " Operation bad?" he guessed again. She shook her head again. He was going to guess again but Serena hopped out of the room. He cocked his brow. "Well. I have a new secret to ponder." He said. Amara chuckled and walked out of the room as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ On earth ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" This is very interesting." Ami said leaning over a double vision microscope. Pluto stood next to her holding onto Hotaru's shoulder. Ami was testing the hair she had picked off Rini's shoulder. Trista was assisting her.  
  
"Well? What are the results? Is she her?" She asked. Ami came up and looked at them.  
  
"The DNA all matches up. I wish I had that woman here to do some more experiments. maybe a blood sample and stuff." Ami said sighing. Trista cocked a brow. Hotaru looked at the two women. "May I go play know?" she asked. She was bored stiff. Trista nodded.  
  
"So what do you think will happen with the whole Serena Bunny thing?" She asked Trista, as she filed her information. She set down her glasses and massaged her eyes.  
  
"I honestly don't know. It makes no sense. It puzzles me so much. See. if Serena and Darien don't have Rini then she won't exist. but that little girl. Amethyst. She looked so much like Serena." Trista mused.  
  
"Don't fret Trista. the good guy always wins!" Ami said smiling brightly. Trista smirked a little. But in the back of her mind she new that this was not going to be a good fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Darien's Apartment ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SMASH!  
  
BANG!  
  
CLANCK!  
  
Darien was throwing a temper like a five year old. He was throwing things all over the room. His lamp, his moon sculptors, his pictures and he flipped his coffee table over. He stopped when he saw a picture of Serena clinging to his arm in the park and smiling really big. He fell to his knees, his mind flooding with beautiful memories of him and her.  
  
He clenched his fists. Blood trickled down his fingers and onto the picture. He was falling apart. He looked around the room and saw a mess. A huge mess. Things were everywhere. "Serena." he cried, "Why? Why oh why did you go?" He asked the powers that be or something cause he was all alone. His voice was broken and scratchy.  
  
Just then the door to his apartment opened slowly. Ray's head poked around the door and saw Darien sitting on his knees on the floor in the middle of the mess. She gasped.  
  
"Darien! What did you do?!" She asked. She saw the blood on the picture and looked at his hands. She hadn't meant to look at his hands, she meant to look at his wrists but caught a glimpse of his hands so she looked there. She took him to the sink and made him wash his hands.  
  
"I'm falling apart!" he crocked desperately. "I've lost her. and there is nothing I can do." He said. " I'm a loser! I failed. I couldn't help her! I lost her! Its all my fault!" He mused and stared at the window in shock. Ray looked at him with shock. Then she slapped him. She slapped him as hard as she could across the face.  
  
He looked at her in shock. " Wha-what?" he asked. "It's not all your fault! It's my fault too!" She scolded, tears now coming to her eyes too. " I was the one shooting the fireballs! Not you!" She said. Darien looked at her with huge eyes. Then hugged her. She hugged back. And they just sat there by the window hugging each other tightly and comforting each other in their distressed states.  
  
On a nearby tree Serena sat and watched the scene. She scowled. "The first girl that walks into his apartment, he loves. He's such a typical man!" She scowled and hopped off of the tree onto the street. She walked down the street thinking to herself. She had on high black boots and a pink schoolgirl outfit. Her hair was in loose ponytails with sparkles in it.  
  
She walked to the three lights apartment. She stood innocently at their door and rang the doorbell. Yaten opened the door. " What do you want?" He asked her. She rolled her eyes and walked into his apartment, pushing him to the side. He was standing there in his boxers.  
  
She giggled at him and sat down on the coach. " I'd like to offer a gig to you three." She said. And Seiya and Taiki walked out of their rooms.  
  
"Oh really?" Yaten asked folding his hands. Serena stood up and walked up close to him, about an inch away from his face. She placed a fin her on his chest and said " Really!" He blushed and scooted back. And she giggled again.  
  
"I want you to play for me on Saturday. from 5:00 to 10:00. if you don't mind? I'll pay anything you want." She said sitting down on the coach again twirling her hair boredly.  
  
"How much are we talking?" He asked. Serena shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. and I don't care," she said.  
  
"Ok we'll do it!" Seiya spoke. Yaten shot him a glance. But nodded. She smiled and put her arms around the men, "nice doing business with you!" She giggled and walked out of the room. She walked down the street again doing a nice little dance. She bounced and stepped to the left, then bounced and stepped the right, then took a bunch of steps swishing her hips around. A little dog began to do the steps with her down the street. " Oh! Hello Peri! How's it hanging?" She asked still giggling. He strolled besides her barking. She giggled. They grooved too their own secret beet. "Remind me to tell Diamond to make you able to speak! You need a voice!" She said giggling. She stopped at the arcade and grabbed an ice cream.  
  
A portal opened in front of her. She stopped in her tracks. A small girl came out of the portal. The girl put a finger on her lip. "Hello. you has a special!" She said smiling cutely. She played with the rim of her skirt. Serena leaned down.  
  
"What is your name little one?" She asked smiling.  
  
"I am Amethyst! I like this place. it's so simple!" The child exclaimed. Serena looked around and smiled.  
  
"Yes it is. its very simple." Serena sighed. A little boy that looked a lot like the girl walked up to the two. He was dressed like Pararue. "Come on Amethyst we have to go home. We might get in trouble again. Father will be very mad at us if he finds out we came here again." He said taking her hand.  
  
"Wait Topaz I want to say goodbye to my friend!" She let go of the older boy's hand and ran up to Serena and gave her a hug. Serena smiled and hugged her back. "Goodbye Bunny!" She said smiling and waving before joining her brother at the portal and disappearing." Serena tilted her head.  
  
"That's odd. I don't remember telling her my name." She said standing up and walking with Peridot down the road again. But this time much more thoughtfully. "Peridot. I have to stop by somewhere before we go home. would you like to come?" She asked the dog. He barked happily and she picked him up. She began to run. She felt a horrible storm coming.  
  
As to her prediction, about 15 min. later it began to rain and thunder. A flash of lightning and pound of thunder. Her hair was wet and it dripped all over herself. She held the dog close. She would use her portal. but she didn't want to. She wanted to enjoy the simpleness of the storm. She smiled as she came to a stop.  
  
She was standing in front of her house. She smiled and walked to her door. She opened the door and walked to her room. She looked around. Pictures of Darien and her lined the room. She went and sat on her bed and grabbed a stuffed bunny. " I wish they would understand Peri. so they could be my friends again.what's so wrong with loving him?" She looked at the small puppy lying in her lap and smiled. "Lets take a couple things." She said smiling. She grabbed a big bag and started to stuff things into it. Her stuffed bunny, her picture of her and Mina. Her candles and a bunch of other things that she wanted to keep. She went down stairs and took a family picture off the mantel. She threw the bag over her shoulder and opened a portal.  
  
Just then her little brother Sammy came down stairs. "MOM! It's SANTA! It's Santa!!!" He called. She wondered if something was wrong with her brother. She thought he was over Santa. But she went through the portal so no one could she her. Her dad rushed down stairs with a bat.  
  
"Were! Were is the robber?" he asked looking around ready to swing. Rini and her mom came down stairs as well.  
  
"What's going on down here?" she asked. Rini looked around confused. Luna came out of the shadows.  
  
"There was a robber!" He said still looking for the robber.  
  
"No it was Santa! I'm telling you I saw Santa!" He exclaimed.  
  
"No it was a robber!"  
  
"No Santa!"  
  
"Robber!"  
  
"Santa!"  
  
"Enough! Lets go back to bed!" her mom said. She took her dad by the hand and led him to bed after telling the other two to go to bed. Rini noticed something no one else noticed though. she saw that a family portrait was missing.  
  
"Rini!" Luna hissed. "Serena does miss everyone, and she doesn't hate us. She misses us. a lot!" Luna said. She had been spying on her the whole time. Luna told Rini exactly what had happened.  
  
Rini scratched her chin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Negamoon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bunny were have you been?" Emerald said as she came in her room and put all her stuff down.  
  
"Everywhere. I got the lights booked for operation B." She said setting down the sack. Peridot ran into Emerald's arms. He licked her face and she laughed.  
  
"Well we got a big problem!" She said. Serena looked at her worriedly. "Come on!" She said and Serena, Peridot, and Emerald ran towered the great hall. Avery and Amara were standing on one of the tables they had their guard up. Amara transformed to Uranus and attacked. Avery counter attacked scowling.  
  
They doocked it out for quite a while before Serena was loosing her patients. "STOP!!!!" She shouted as loud as she could. Uranus and Avery stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Bunny! Oh. I didn't know you were here!" Avery said pulling back her wipe. Uranus pulled her sword back. Serena marched up to the two women. She stood between them and looked at Avery, and then at Uranus. "What is going on?" She asked them. Uranus put her sword behind her back.  
  
"Well. there was a disagreement at dinner and." Avery began looking at the floor and folding her hands behind her.  
  
"She called me a he she! And she threatened to attack me in my sleep!" Uranus cut in. Avery got defense and shouted that she was only kidding.  
  
"She took it too serious!" Avery shouted back and before they new it they were fighting again. Uranus had Avery in a headlock and she had a bit o her hair.  
  
"YOU ARE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!" Serena shouted. They came apart and stood obedient. ", Now apologize!" She ordered. Avery looked at Uranus and whispered a sorry.  
  
"What I can't here you!" Uranus said.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Avery shouted. Uranus smiled with satisfaction.  
  
"Apology accepted." Uranus said smiling. Serena gave her a look and she took apologized to Avery. Serena smiled triumphantly. She walked out of the room. Uranus de-transformed. Serena rubbed her head and walked to her garden. She sat on a nearby swing and sat and rocked.  
  
"Hard day lovely?" She heard a voice. She felt hands on her back pushing her. She recognized that voice easily.  
  
"Hello Diamond." She smiling as she swung. "Yes. it has been a hard day. A very long hard day." She muttered. He smiled and stopped her. HE held onto the rope that held the swing up.  
  
The prince smiled down at her. "Do you need someone to cheer you up?" He asked her lightly. She looked up and met his eyes with her own. He was standing behind her still, but that didn't bother her. She kissed him gently.  
  
"Of course." She said quietly, and he whispered in her ear.  
  
"It would be my pleasure." He took her hand and they walked down the stone path. She leaned on his shoulder lovingly. He smiled and took her to their wing of the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ On Earth ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michelle sat on a bench on her balcony looking at the moon sadly. She lost her. She lost her best friend. She lost her love. She closed her eyes and looked at her hands. She new what had to be done. Amara was the enemy now.  
  
Hotaru walked in to the room. "Michelle? Are you ok?" She asked, sitting beside her. Michelle smiled at her throw lovely and saddened eyes. "Of course. I'm fine." She said smiling and choking back a sob. Hotaru wasn't sure if she told the truth so she hugged her to comfort her.  
  
"It'll be ok Mama. It'll be ok." Hotaru comforted, and Michelle hugged back. They sat in the moon light hugging. She spent the night in her arms comforting her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ On the Negaverse ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena wondered into the dining room. Emerald was sitting at the table talking with Bertie. Serena sat down at the table. "So how is it coming?" She asked. She couldn't believe she had suggested such an evil thing. She couldn't believe she would want to gather energy. She was after all sailormoon. But here she was with two evil women plotting to gather energy from innocent people.  
  
All the girls were in on it. Even Amara. She didn't know how she persuaded Amara to do it. But she did it willingly. "We have the invitations all worked out." Serena smiled. "Good!" She said.  
  
"This is going to be a ball no one will forget!" Serena chimed happily.  
  
"We're going to rock the house down!" Bertie said happily. She wasn't one for violence, but she new it had to be done. or Wiseman would get very grumpy.  
  
"Hay Eme. were did you decide to have it at?" She asked.  
  
" That big abounded mansion on Cloverhouse st. I'm going to spruce it up and make it all pretty.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 weeks later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray, Mina, Lita, Ami, Rini, Michelle, Darien, Hotaru, and Trista stood outside of a large beautiful mansion on Cloverhouse St. They were all wearing beautiful dresses.  
  
Mina had on a yellow mini dress. The bottom came to just about the middle of her thighs and it stuck to her very tightly. Over the top part, which had a very low V-neck was a white zip up vest. She had on yellow high heels and her bow was white instead of red.  
  
Ray had a long dress. It stuck to her all the way down and on her hips was a look belt. It only had one strap and she had on red gloves. Her hair was down like usual but she had a red flower in her hair. And she had on fancy red high heels.  
  
Lita had a forest green dress. It cam to her knees and flared out. There weren't any straps, but there was a shawl. Her hair was down and fell all over her shoulders. Her shoes were open towed and heels. They were white.  
  
Amy had on a dress a lot like Lita's. But hers was blue and had thick straps. She had long blue sleeves and white heels. They were strappy. Her hair was like it always was.  
  
Michelle had a sea green dress on that was tight. It stuck to her to about her knees were it flared out a little. The top was open shouldered and she had a white flower in her hair. She had on high white heels. She also had white high gloves.  
  
Trista had a dark green tight mini dress. It had a pretty flowery top and had no sleeves. She had long purple gloves and purple heels. Hotaru and Rini were also dressed fancy like. Darien was handsome in his tux.  
  
"We should go in now.." Rini said leading the girls in. She was the new leader. She may have been the youngest, but she was the princess. She was in 8th grade anyways. (Rini went back to the future for a few years and came back 14 year old. She is starting to grow up! YAY! ^_^)  
  
They walked in and were greeted by a black haired girl. The girl was wearing a pink designer dress. She led them in. The three lights were performing and people were dancing and walking around and talking. Mina smiled at all the cute men.  
  
"Come on girls! Lets go have fun!" She said smiling and attacking her first victim.  
  
Serena smiled at the guests of honor. Diamond stood behind her and kissed her shoulder. "Go get um tiger!" He said smiling. Her and Amara walked out of the shadows and into the light. Serena slipped her arm over Amara's and threw walked in elbows locked.  
  
Finally it's done! I had a major writer's block! Well the next Chapter should be encouraging! And thank you to all my reviews! I love you all! You guys need a preview.  
  
Amara stood across from Michelle scowling. She held out her star sword. "Michelle! Let her make her own decisions!" She shouted at her. "  
  
Amara! This is as bad as letting her have drugs!" Michelle shouted back blocking Hotaru from view of Amara. " I will not let this happen!" She shouted at her. Amara was getting very pissed. People lay all over the ground drained. All but the scouts.  
  
Well that's it! Review for me oh and I want to say thanks to all my reviewers again!  
  
Danilion: thanks that's kind of what I was going for! I'm going to give Serena a lot of attitude!  
  
lil-popcorngirl: Yes I love her! I have her CD and I love it. My favorite songs on it are fighter, beautiful, the voice within, I'm ok, and Keep on singin my song. I also love Shakira! She is so awesome! I got her CD too. I love the song the One bye her and poem to a horse. They are awesome! Thanks for reviewing and keep reading! ^_^  
  
Fire Soul: Thank you so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so MUCH! If you hadn't have kept on reminding me to update I would have given up! Thanks so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And I would also like to thank Princess Neptune and General Mevneriel. Thank you guys so much for reviewing for me! I really love reviews! They make my day! Well Review and read on when I get the next chappy!  
  
Signing out with lots of love!!!  
  
Princess Athelia 


End file.
